A New Kind of Art
by Lmqcrazii95
Summary: Kit Cleming's life is really mixed up. She's a runaway from France with a five year old son with a sick heart and she doesn't know what to do with her ex-husband who still loves her when she loves someone else . Can her life get ANY crazier?
1. Kit visits!

**If you could be so kind, please dont ask about Problems, i'm having trouble getting to that. (sorry, i have a lot of trouble getting to A LOT of things :-/)

* * *

**"Sally, are you serious?"

"What?"

"You're letting YOU'RE boyfriend hang out with 'this girl' you dont even know about?"

Sally was in her room sitting on the floor talking to her friend Jocelyn and listening to her mix tape on her boom box.

"Joce, I trust him." Sally said. "And besides, I've met her before. She's okay."

"You told me you didn't like her" Jocelyn said. Sally's other friend, Margot was just sitting there looking at her fake nails.

"Yeah, you called her 'a pretty looking slut' or something." Margot said still looking at her nails.

"I didn't say that." Sally said making a puzzled face. Margot looked up. "Oh..." she said stupidly. "Then who said that?"

Jocelyn remembered. "I think you were talking about Clark's ex-girlfriend." she said referring to Margot's boyfriend. "Oh yeah." she said.

"Oh Margot," Sally said. "How's Clark?"

Margot tried to remember (but failed) "I don't know...i don't talk to him anymore."

Jocelyn stared at Margot as if she had three heads.

"Margot," she said. "He's dead."

"Really?" Margot asked. Her poor brain couldn't remember. "Was I at his funeral? I don't remember."

_Oh my God. _Jocelyn muttered under her breath hitting her forehead. The two friends know poor Margot suffers short term memory losses every now and then, but it gets so annoying, it makes them forget about her problem.

"What happened?" Sally asked unaware of Clark's death.

"I think he had an overdose." Jocelyn said sipping her soda.

"Hey..." Margot said with a mad face. "He told me he never drank before...oh, no wait, that was my mom. Never mind." she said grinning.

"So are you **absolutely sure** about this 'Kit' girl?" Jocelyn asked. Sally stood up and then sat on her bed.

"Look, they knew each other back in middle school. Everything will be fine."

* * *

Kit Clemings. You can't describe how unique this girl is. She can be kind of ugly but yet stunning-ly beautiful. She can be very harsh and then suddenly calm. She's both tom boy and girly girl. You can get lost in those dark chocolate eyes trying to find her pupils. Her adorable dimples always shone when she smiled. Her brownish, blondish hair glowed every time the sun shined. She can be very generous and intelligent. Kit's amazingly amazing. 

Sally couldn't help but be jealous. She really didn't want to be, but there was something about Kit that she really wanted. It wasn't her looks, her intelligence...she didn't know what, she just craved it

* * *

_"Oh my God..."_ she said silently. "That's him, that's him, THAT'S HIM!!" 

Kit stood there, possibly 15 ft away from him. He was sitting in a chair in front of Flo's. Kit's grin couldn't disappear, even when she took a deep breath.

_Okay, here we go._ She thought. She took breath and slowly walked over to the shaggy haired man and tapped on his shoulder saying, "Lightning..."

Lightning turned around in his seat. His eyes widened at the sight of this girl. (Her grin was bigger than ever.)

"Oh my God," Lightning said getting up. He grinned. "KC!?"

"YEAH!!" she said hugging him popping up a leg. "Oh my God KC, it's you!!" he said returning this gigantic hug. "Oh my God Lightning, it's **you!"**

She faced him resting her arms on his shoulders. "After all of these years!" she said putting a hand gently on his cheek. Lightning indeed couldn't believe after all of these years he finally sees his old girlfriend hugging him.

Kit was about to kiss him right on the lips. Something inside her told her to stop and said "doesn't he have a girlfriend?".

"So Kit," he said sitting on the table. "What have you been doing for all of these years?"

"Well, my dream of being an artist finally came true. I've already made about 45 paintings and sold about 15 of them!"

"Oh, that's great KC." Lightning said without that adorable grin wiped off. Kit went and sat down next to him.

"You know I don't have to ask you about your career Mr. Piston-Cup-Winner!" she said nudging his shoulder with hers making him chuckle. After the season of The King's wreck, Lightning finally won his Piston Cup this season which just ended a week ago.

"Can I see it?" Kit asked eagerly. "Sure." Lightning's tone was pretty eager too. The two started racing each other to The Cozy Cone to Lightning's room, giggling non-stop.

Sally was in her Porsche just coming back from The Wheel Well. She stopped the car at a point where she could see Lightning running inside her motel with this girl. Her face was kind of puzzled. "Who the hell is that?" she muttered.

She parked her car and entered the building. She walked over to Lightning's door and from where she was, she heard mumbled giggling.

_"I'll be right back." _Lightning said walking over to the door. Sally stepped aside and crossed her arms, waiting.

"Hey, Lightning." she said wryly smiling when he bumped into her. He smiled happily.

"Oh Sally," he said. "I'm so glad you're here!" He turned to the open door behind him and beckoned Kit to come over.  
_"He does have a girlfriend,"_ Kit thought catching the sight of the upset looking girl.

"Kit, this is my girlfriend Sally."

Kit led her hand out in front of her. "Hi. I'm Kit Clemings. But you can call me KC if you want."

Sally forced a kind looking smile and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm gonna get my bag." Kit said going back in Lightning's room. Lightning turned to Sally who's expression was blank.

"Anything wrong?" Lightning asked making Sally flinch facing him.  
"No, of course not!" she said smiling with a loud tone. "Why would I?"

Lightning gave her a look. She sighed.  
"Do you seriously think I'd be jealous?" Lightning thought about that for a second.

"Well, I guess not" he said. He faced her and pushed her chin with his finger and smiled. "I know you're not the jealous type."

Lightning took a second thought about that; the thought of Sally being jealous never came up. She sort of thought about it too.

* * *

**As I typed this up, I noticed this is pretty familiar to "The Old Friend". Well, it kinda is, but sorta isn't too. :-/**

**Next chappie - **


	2. Does she know EVERYONE?

**I hope you like how this is going so far :-)**

* * *

"So Lightning, where **is** you're trophy?" Kit asked smiling.

Lightning rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhhh..."

"I think you left it at Mater's house when you were showing it to him." Sally said.

"Oh yeah," Lightning said. He started down the hallway. "Guess I forgot about it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I don't think he's home Lightning." Sally said when the three were in front of Mater's little home.

"I'm his friend," he said opening the door. "It's okay. Come on." The two went in anyway.  
_Mater, Mater...why does that sound familiar?_ Kit kept thinking.

They went through the hallway and to Mater's messy living room. Sally and Lightning went to Mater's couch which was covered with laundry and other junk. Kit was approaching them until something caught her attention. She stopped and turned facing the wall. She looked up at it and saw a painting. This painting was of a forested valley surrounding a beautiful river. The purple, orange and yellow sunset was being reflected from the flowing river. Kit was surprised to see her name right on the bottom left corner in her cursive hand writing.

"Here it is." Lightning said holding up his Piston Cup.

"Oh my God." Kit said still gazing at her singature. "What?" Lightning asked.

Suddenly, the door opened. The three turned their heads to who opened the door. Mater was wearing a black t shirt covered by a camoflauge vest with matching jeans and hat. He didn't really pay much attention to Lightning and Sally, but Kit.

"Hey," Mater said pointing a finger to her, trying to remember where she was from. "I know you."

Kit turned her body around and showed a big smiled to Mater. _Oh my God! It's him!_ Kit thought. "Mater, it's me, Kit!"

His eyes narrowed. They then widened and his buck teeth showed a smile. "Well dadgum! It is you Miss KC!" Mater let out his arms and Kit ran to them giving him a bear hug.

_Sheesh! Does this girl know EVERYONE!?!?_ Sally thought a little annoyed.

"It's nice ta see ya again Kit." Mater said facing her. He then made a confused look and said "Althou, it **is** a little odd to find ya in mah home?" he turned his direction to Lightning who chuckled walking towards him.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to get my trophy back." he said still holding his trophy. "Hey Kit, how do you know him?"

Kit sighed still with her grin on. "Well, it's kinda a long story,"

_In 2003, Kit Clemings at age 20 started college in Montana. This college were for people who had serious dreams of being an artist. During the middle of her first year in college, Kit officially made her first masterpiece _(the painting on Mater's wall)_ She showed it to her professor and said it would be perfect for the art auction._

_On the day of the auction, Kit curled her brunette hair and put on a pink blouse with a white skirt. She wanted to look good in case of important people wanting to buy her painting. She slowly paced around in a small circle aside her painting hung on the wall. She smiled at people who passed the painting. She sighed and sat on the bench across the wall. She elbowed her lap and rested her chin on her palm and sighed again._

_A couple minutes later, she saw a man a couple years older than her walk over wearing a brown hat and holding a soda. He looked at painting. Kit lifted her head a little anxious. She stood up and walked over to him._

_"Like it?" she asked. Mater turned his head and smiled._

_"This yers?" he said with a Louisiana accent. Kit happily nodded. He faced back at the beautiful piece. "Its really good." he said. Kit shoved her hand near him._

_"I'm Kit Clemings; if you want, you can call me KC. I'm from Montana State University." she said. Mater chuckled and took her hand and started shaking it._

_"Nice ta meet ya." he said. "I'm Mater Tow."_

_Kit's brow furrowed. She blinked. "I'm sorry. Mater, you said?" Mater faced her again and smirked._

_"Yea, I tell a lot a people mah name...they always say that."_

_Kit widened her eyes. "Oh no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way." "Its okay." Mater said._

_"So do you think about buying it?" Kit asked a minute later. Mater took a sip of his soda. "How much is it?"_

_At the end of the day, Mater bought her painting for $130. Kit was kind of surprised when he asked to hang out with her today. Mater seemed very nice. so the two took a walk near the river._

_"So," Mater said sitting on a log. "Did you choose the crazy price for this thing?" Kit chuckled._

_"No." she said smiling. "My professor chose the price. I thought it was kinda odd that she was mad that a famous art collector didn't buy it."_

_"Really?" Mater asked. "Man, that is kinda odd." The two sat on the log for awhile. Kit's painting was on his lap. As he looked at the sunset reflecting off the river, Mater noticed that the painting was like a clone to this position._

_"Is this where you got yer idea fer the paintin?" he asked. Kit turned to him and nodded smiling._

_"Yeah, I love coming here." she said adding a sigh. "Too bad I can't come here that often because of school and what not."_

_Mater nodded. "I'm glad we walked here Mater. Thanks." she said smiling again. "No prob. Miss KC."Mater smiled back. The two were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Kit thought Mater's goofy smile was so adorable. Mater leaned in a little...until Kit's phone rang._

_"Hello?" she said. It was her room mate; she said it was time to go back. Kit hung up._

_"Sorry," she said. "I gotta go." "Its okay." Mater said still smiling. Kit quickly took a pen from her bag. She asked to see his hand and wrote her number on it. Mater did the same. The two got up and started off to her college. When they reached it, Kit hugged him goodbye and gave him a little peck on the cheek adding a "See you later."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Here's your room key." Sally said from her desk.

"Thanks for getting me a room Sally." Kit said taking the key. "No problem." she said. Sally leaned on her desk.

"So how do you know Lightning?" Sally asked curiously. Kit put an elbow on the desk.

"Well, we were boyfriend and girlfriend for a couple years as teenagers." Kit said. "He never told you?"

"Well, we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for over a year..." Sally said rethinkning what she just said. "And teenage years was pretty much a long time ago." Kit nodded.

"Why'd you stop dating?" Sally asked. "I moved to France." Kit said flatly.

"Wow, really?" Sally asked smiling. "I went there too once. Which part?"

"Paris." Kit said smiling. "Oh, me too!" Sally said a little excited. "It's beautiful isn't it?" "I know!"

Kit went on with her story. "So after I turned 20, I moved away from the family and came to America. I moved to Montana since I grew up there and started college to become (what I am now) an artist."

"That's great." Sally said. "But, you don't really have a Montana accent." Sally said chuckling with Kit.

"Oh, my parents didn't grow up there; they just moved there after their honeymoon for some reason." "Oh okay." Sally said. She typed on her computer and then looked back up.

"So Kit. How long do you think you wanna stay here?" she asked. Kit looked up and thought for a minute. "Umm..."

"Well, I just finished college a week ago and I kinda want a break...I guess I'll stay for three weeks."

"Three?" Sally repeated. "Yeah, I wanna get to know the town a little more." Kit said. Sally continued typing. "Okay."

**I'll get started on chapter three soon.**

**Reviews please:-)**


	3. A little bit dramatic

**I'd like more reviews please:-)

* * *

**"Hey guys," Lightning said opening the Cozy Cone door. "Mater and I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk.

Sally shrugged. "Okay." "Sure." Kit added. Sally took her coat while Kit put on hers. The three met up with Mater and started walking.

"So where are you guys taking us?" Sally asked putting up her hood. "The Wheel Well." Lightning replied.

"Why?" Sally asked. "I was just there." Lightning leaned to Sally's ear.

"Mater wants to show Kit the view." he whispered pointing to Mater walking along side Kit. Sally smiled.

"Ah, he still likes her?" Sally asked looking at the two. "Well, he didn't say anything about 'like', but it's pretty obvious he does." Lightning said smirking.

Lightning and Sally kept walking and talking next to each other. Mater was wearing sweatshirt with a hood walking next to Kit who also had her jacket hood up. The weather was pretty windy for a walk.

"So ya just finished college, huh?"Mater asked her.

"Yea, I'm finally FREE!!!" Kit said giggling with Mater. "What have you been up to?"

"Mmm, not much." Mater said. "Still have that rusty ol' tow truck." He looked up at her for a minute. "I've been havin sum thoughts about sellin' it."

"Why?" Kit asked. "You don't like your job?"

"Naw, its not that," Mater hesitated and sighed. The he wryly smiled. "Its just that outta all the cars ive ever owned, it was never a flashy car like a Porsche or a Ferrari. And I'm 32! I've had about 5 cars in mah life...none of them wer dat good lookin' to be honest."

"You don't honestly think that an expensive car is gonna make you happy?" Kit asked.

Mater shrugged. "Im just sayin' that it would be nice to have one. Anyways, wut are you drivin' these days?"

The four were just passing the Cozy Cone, where Kit's car was parked. "That." she said. Mater turned his head and saw a black 2007 Audi S8.

"Damn!" he said. "See, I dint even hav a decent sedan!" Mater said chuckling. Kit did as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&

After the 20 long minute walk through the forest and mountains and the cars passing them [thinking they're crazy for **walking** all the way up there, they finally made up to the busy Wheel Well.

"Wow," Lightning said laughing. "What a hell of a walk, huh?" Sally laughed too. "Well, it's pretty much worth it." Sally said looking beyond the view.

Kit seemed a little confused. She saw Lightning, Sally and Mater looking at the view and she did too. Her eyes widened in awe as Mater smiled smiled at her.

"Oh wow..." she said looking at all those mountains and the beautiful sunset. "It's beautiful!"

Mater was the first to step towards the edge and sit on it. He looked up at Kit and patted beside himself. She smiled and took the seat. Lightning and Sally sat down too.

Kit sat with her knees to her chin. Mater's legs were dangling off the cliff as the two just stared at the sight, reminiscing that moment in Montana.

"Just like our first date, right?" he asked turning to her. Kit kept her eyes on the sight.

"Mater, this is 5 times better than Montana!" she said giggling. Mater took one more minute looking at her, waiting for her too exchange looks (which she didn't), he looked back at the sun changing his smile wryly. He didn't expect Kit to rest her head on his shoulder. His smile turned back to a grin and he rested his head on hers.

Lightning and Sally did the same. Sally caught the sight of Mater and Kit.

"Aw," she muttered to Lightning. "That's really cute." Lightning smiled. "Yeah..." he faced her. "So are you." Sally smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Mater..." Kit mumbled. "Hmm?" he said with closed eyes. He suddenly felt a hard tap on his shoulder. He looked and saw Kit standing.

"You're it!" she started running away from him laughing. Mater started laughing too while chasing her. Running was pretty good for shaking off their coldness.

Wind hit the sitting couple still sitting. They put their heads up. Sally hugged her legs resting her chin on her knees. Lightning looked at her.

"Wanna join them?" he asked. She kept looking at the sun. "I'm kinda tired."

"Yeah...me too." he added a sigh. He leaned on his hands behind his back and hung his legs off the cliff.

"Do you like Kit?" Lightning asked not looking at her. Sally looked at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked sounding serious. Lightning shrugged facing her. "I'm just curious."

Sally put her legs down. "Yeah. Of course I do. I talked to her earlier today. She told me about how you two know each other."

"Oh really?" Lightning asked. "Yeah," Sally said leaning towards him. "How come you never told me about her?"

"Well, teenage years **were** a long time ago." Lightning said copying what Sally said before.

"Yeah..." Sally said looking back at the view. "God, teenage years were crazy back then."

"Mmm hmm." Lightning agreed. "At least they made us young." the two chuckled.

Awhile later, the four went inside the Wheel Well. They went into a small restaurant all of them ordering sodas and sitting at a small table.

"Hey," Mater said nudging Kit beside him. "Check this out-" he let out a big burp. He started laughing while other people stared at him.

"Come on Mater..." Lightning said looking a little annoyed. He then smiled. "**I** can do better than _that_!"

Lightning took in some air and let out a bigger burp! The two high fived and everyone in the restaurant were complaining.

"Guys, you're so embarrasing!" Kit said sounding serious. "Those were WEAK!"

"O, so _yer_ sayin' you cud do better?" Mater asked. Kit took a sip of her soda. She then let out a LARGE burp which caused everyone at her table laughing (even Sally!). People kept complaining and some were even leaving! The four were shocked that the manager demanded them out of the place.

Lightning, Mater and Kit kept talking an laughing about what just happened while leaving. Sally was just walking along side them just quietly sipping her soda. Lightning, who was right next to her looked at her smiling. Then Mater...then Kit. Sally noticed their smiling looks upon her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're turn." Lightning said grinning. Sally laughed. "I don't think so."

"Aw come on Sally!" Kit said also grinning. "We all did it, now it's your turn!"

Sally mimicked Kit's word in her mind. She turned her face away from them. Lightning elbowed her.

"Come on Sal. Just one?" he asked giving her a puppy face. "I haven't burped in a long time." Sally said flatly.

"Oh yeah...sure," Lightning said sarcasticly.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sally demanded. "Nothing!" Lightning said smiling smugly. "I'm just saying that _I_ disagree."

That look on Lightning's face made Sally surrender. "Fine." she said. She took a breath and after a minute, a small noise came out of her mouth.

Kit's eyebrow raised. "Was that a burp?" That caused Lightning and Mater. Sally gave her a mean look, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"I told you!" Sally said. In a serious tone, she kept talking. "That stupid burping contest got us kicked out of there. Does anyone care that we might not be allowed there anymore?"

"Aw, wuts so great about that place. Theres plenty more resterants 'round here." Mater said.

"Besides," Lightning added. "**You **didn't do anything. So you don't have to worry."

Sally was quiet for the walk out of the building. Her silence caused the others silence too. When they were in the middle of walking through the forest, chatting finally started.

"You're awfully quiet." Lightning said concernly. "So are you." Sally shot back.

He looked at her. " Just because you are. Is there something you wanna talk about?"

Sally gulped as if she was holding back tears. "No."

Lightning knew she lied. Suddenly, he called out something,

"Oh, I think I left my wallet at the Wheel Well. You guys go on, Sally and I are gonna go get it." he lied.

"Okay, see ya later." Mater said waving behind him. "Bye!" Kit called out. Lightning waved back at them. He then turned around taking Sally. She sighed.

"You didn't leave your wallet there." she said. "Nope." Lightning said. She forced a chuckle and went in front of him facing him.

"So, what? You're gonna FORCE me to talk!?" she asked. Lightning's folded arms shrugged.

"Whatever it takes. I know theres something on your mind." Sally took another sigh and sat in front of the river staring at it.

"Well then, you know me too well." she circled her finger in the river. Lightning took the spot next to her as a seat.

"I also know it's about Kit." he said. Sally stopped circling the water and looked at him.

After a minute of staring, she looked back at her reflection in the water circling it.

"What's wrong with her that you don't like?" he asked. Sally violently splashed the water in a harsh way.

"I don't know!" she half yelled. She held up her legs and buried her face in her knees. Lightning turned to the direction Mater and Kit were walking. They were pretty much gone, _Thank God they didn't hear that._ he thought. He leaned towards Sally and put his hand on her back.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" he asked. She looked across herself with her damp eyes.

"There's just something about her I don't like..." She sniffed. "But I don't know what."

He started rubbing her back. "Well it shouldn't be something to cry about." Sally suddenly turned angry She buried her face again.

"I'M NOT CRYING!" she yelled which sounded muffled to Lightning. Sally put her head back up.

"Lightning," she said. She face him with her wet and cold face. "For some reason, I don't think she's a right girl to hang out with. I don't know why, but I really REALLY don't like her! When I came back from the Wheel Well and I saw you running and giggling with her towards MY hotel, I was like 'who the hell is that!?' and I just started hating her from that moment!! I don't know why!! Maybe it's just me...there's something wrong with me!!"

After that breath-taking confession, Sally again buried her face. Lightning's expression wasn't really anything.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Lightning said putting some of her hair behind her ear. He then clapped his hand together and then put them down.

"Ok, Sal...I'm gonna talk a stab-in-the-dark here, but uh, is there any chance that you have an idea of me leaving you like dirt and getting back with Kit...or something?" he asked. Sally looked up at him with a cold tear sliding down her cheek.

"Maybe..." she muttered. She started sobbing when Lightning took her in his arms.

"Oh Sally," he asked. "Why would you think that?"

"Lightning, I trust you, but her..." she stopped for a minute. She looked up at him.

"She's so pretty, so unique...so..." Lightning stopped her. "Everything you want?"

Sally hesitated. "I guess." she mumbled.

"Sally, you don't need to be like her to have me." he said lovingly. "I've always loved you for who you are...and who you are is just what I want from you."

Sally smiled wryly. Lightning's face met with her's and they shared a kiss. They then hugged and Sally muttered in his ear, "You're such a great boyfriend."

As the two hugged, wind hit them harshly. Lightning face her.

"Come on," he said still smiling. "Let's head home."

The two stood up and started home...until something came up from Sally; a HUGE BURP!! Lightning's eyes looked like he saw a ghost. He started laughing.

"WHOA!" he said whil Sally's hand cupped her mouth. "You couldn't do that before!?"

Sally started cracking up with Lightning. I guess she didn't feel sad anymore.

**Okay, major fluff there (except that last part lol). Hope ya still like it.**

**PRETTY PLEASE review (dont make me go crazy like Sally!) :-D**

**Sally: Hey!**

**Reviews before she kills me! OUCH!**


	4. Coincidence?

"Oh, I think I left my wallet at the Wheel Well. You guys go on, Sally and I are gonna go get it." Lightning called out behind Mater.

"Okay, see ya later." Mater said waving at im. "Bye!" Kit called out.

Mater and Kit kept walking down to Radiator Springs with their sweater hoods up because of the windy weather. Speaking of which, the harsh wind slapped their faces making them quiver and their teeth to chatter.

"Damn" Kit muttered rubbing her arms. "It's so windy."

"Yea..." Mater replied. His voice trailed off until he faced her. "Do you wanna go to the movies?"

Kit faced him. "Now?" she asked. Mater shrugged. "Yea. Of course...if you dont wanna-"

"Oh no I didn't mean _that,_" Kit said. "I just...you know, you already spent money at that restaurant and-"

"Aw, i dont mind spendin' money." Mater said suddenly putting his arm over her shoulders. Kit smiled. "Okay, what do you feel like seeing?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kit was picturing the movie theaters to be a building. She admitted to Mater that she's never been to a Drive-In theater. Kit insisted to take her car and Mater agreed. As they drove through, they started watching Atonement. (which Kit picked) **I didn't watch it but I REALLY do! Stupid rated R symbol :(**

Kit was in the driver seat with Mater beside her in the passenger seat. A couple minutes after the movie started, she finally noticed how bored Mater looked resting his chin on his palm.

"Are you **bored** from the movie?" she asked scoffing. Mater flinched as if he just woke up.

"No." he said letting out a small yawn. "Im just a bit tired."

Kit looked at her watch. "It's almost five." she looked back up at him. "How can you be tired **now?**"

Mater let out a long sigh which caused Kit to sigh too. "Just admit that you're bored." she said sounding a little irritated.

"I am not!" Mater said. Kit folded her arms.

"Okay," she said. "Then what just happened?"

Mater was caught dead. "uhh..." he thought of something clever. "I don't know cuz we were just talkin'!"

Mater switched it around. KIT was now caught dead. "hmm" she murmured. "That's a good answer." The two just continued watching the movie for the past 10 minutes.

"Of course," Kit said. "You don't **have** to watch it if you don't want to." she said looking down with her arms still folded. Mater turned to her.

"Oh, dont tell me that now!" Mater said smiling. "It's just gettin' good!" Kit chuckled.

They both continued devouring this movie with their eyes. Such sadness filled them both but only Kit started tearing past the middle of the movie. Mater looked at her damp face.

"You okay?" he asked dumbly. She didn't respond or even look at him. Mater was kinda close to her, so she laid her head down on his shoulder making it wet. They stayed like that until the movie ended. Kit finally put her head up and started wiping her face. She was kinda surprised as she saw Mater do the same. She didn't say anything about it so she wouldn't embarrass him.

"Thanks for asking me to the movies." Kit said looking out the windsheild on the way home.

"Thanks for picking the movie." Mater shot back smiling with his buck teeth. "You're welcome." Kit replied looking at him with a teeth showing smile.

For some reason, they were both quiet for the rest of the way home. There was something that was really bothering Kit; but she didn't know what. That movie made her have a thought that something...something randomly bad is going to happen. She tried erasing that from her mind by turning on the radio. They both stepped out of the car when she parked outside the Cozy Cone.

Kit sat on the hood of her car as Mater stood in front of her. They didn't know what to say. Even though Kit's thoughts were bothering her, she made a smile.

"I had a really great time today Mater." she said. Mater nodded. "Me too." They pulled each other in for a hug.

"Thanks again." she said in his ear. "No prob KC." he said in hers. They pulled away and hesitated for a moment with the same thought: _Should we kiss?_

Mater waved his hand. "I'll see ya tomorrow." He turned and walked away. "Bye." Kit softly called after him...

_Mater turned..._

_He started running towards Kit and they pulled each other in for this romantic kiss. They kissed very affectionately; fingers through each other's hair, hands on their backs and hips. Kit leaned her back on the car behind her, still her lips attatched to his. Kissing their lips, their cheeks, their necks, their hands, their heads..._

Kit had no idea why that fantasy popped into her mind. Mater is very adorable, but she can't say he's handsome or sexy or anything like that. But it was official; she loves him. She had loved him 5 years ago, she still loves him and will continue to love him no matter what. She wanted her fantasy to happen so badly.

_Oh well._ she thought. She entered the Cozy Cone being greeted by Sally at the front desk.

"Hey Kit." she said. Kit forced another smile. "Hey."

"Where were you?" Sally asked.

"Oh, Mater and I went to watch a movie." Kit said. She really didn't want to talk, but curious Sally went on.

"Hmm, which one?" she asked. Kit sighed.

"Atonement." she said flatly. "Oh, that's romantic, right?" Sally said smiling mischevously. "I guess." Kit said with her voice lowering.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Kit said walking down the hall. "Okay, g'night!" Sally called after her.

Kit's room was number ten which was right across Lightning's. She opened the door and plopped herself on the bed. She laid her head on her pillow looking up at the ceiling. She continued thinking about that damn movie. That damn movie thats giving her odd thoughts.

_Nothing can go wrong now, right?_ she thought staring at the ceiling. She felt a vibration on her thigh. She took her cell phone out of her jean pocket. It said "Restricted". Her brow furrowed.

"Hello?"

Her heart skipped one...two beats when she heard that familiar voice on the other line. Her eyes widened...

Coincidence? I think not.


	5. Suspens! french for suspense

"Hello?"

There was very much static on the other line; although, Kit could still capture that familiar voice.

"(static) Kather(static)It's me...(static) Can you hear m-(static)"

"Hello?" Kit asked again. "Erik, is that you?" _(pronounced Ereek)_

"Kather(static) Thank Go-(static) I need-(static)"

"Erik," Kit was paranoid. "Slow down, what happened? What's going on?"

"(static)" Erik didn't reply. The phone call was lost.

"Hello?" Kit asked again. She stared at her phone and then turned it off.

She took a breath. _What the hell just happened?_ she thought. Since the caller ID said "Restricted", Kit couldn't call him back. She was horribly scared. Her face looked like she would cry. She wanted to know what just happened, what was going on, why Erik was suddenly calling her tonight.

She looked at the clock saying 7:30. Kit again laid her head on the pillow. She felt her eyes burn with tears.

"God..." she whispered. "Please let everything be okay..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Geez Kit, you look horrible!"

Kit was standing at Sally's desk. She couldn't sleep at all last night, thinking about that phone call.

"Thanks." she said sounding pouty. She did look pretty bad with visible circles under her eyes and her messy hair and pale skin.

"It just looks like you didn't sleep at all." Sally recovered. Kit ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"I didn't." she said. "I don't know why. I just...just couldn't sleep." Kit lied.

Kit hasn't told Lightning or Mater about Erik. She didn't feel like telling Sally.

"Was it something about last night?" Sally asked getting out from behind her desk.

"Something...about the movie...or...with Mater?"

Kit took a bigger sigh and looked at her. "Mater and I are fine. There were no problems last night."

Sally leaned on her desk. "Oh okay. You know I just wanted to make sure...'cause, both of you are my friends and it would be weird if there was something wrong...right?"

Kit smiled. "Yeah. Thanks Sally." Sally shot back a smile.

Before the two could talk anymore, Flo suddenly came through the doors.

"Sally?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Flo." she said. "What's up?"

"There's someone at the cafe looking for a Katherine Clemings?" she said.

"Oh," Kit said. "That's me."

"Oh, hi honey," Flo greeted nicely. "Follow me." Kit did as so.

As Flo walked towards her cafe, Kit saw a figure of a red headed woman her age. She looked really happy. She started walking towards her.

"Bonjour Katherine!" she said happily. "C'est si agréable pour vous voir encore!"

Kit had a grin. "Aria!" _(pronounced __Ariiah)_

The two laughed and hugged each other. "It's so nice to see you too!" She looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" Kit asked.

"Well, your parents told me you just finished college and came here. So I took a plane and came here to see my meilleur ami (best friend)!" Aria said. The one thing you gotta love about her is her French accent.

Lightning started walking over to them. "Hey Kit.Who's your friend?"

"Lightning, this is my friend from France, Aria." Lightning stuck out his hand.

Aria shook it saying "Oh, bonjour monseiur!" "Bonjour." Lightning shot back smiling at her accent.

He turned around saying "Hold on." he walked halfway back to the Cozy Cone.

Aria went to Kit's ear. "Is he your boyfriend? Kit giggled. "No, we're just friends."

"Why? You're scared he'll reject you?" she asked.

"He's taken."

"Oh."

Lightning brought Sally up to the two to be introduced.

"Sally, this is Aria." Lightning said.

Sally's eyes widened. She looked up. Aria too widened her eyes at the sight of Sally.

"Aria?" Sally asked.

Aria smiled. "Oh mon Dieu! (Oh my God) Sally!"

Sally smiled and the two hugged. "Oh, it's so good to see you again mon ami (my friend)!"

**How do they know each other?...**

_Like Sally said to Kit, she's once been to Paris too. She went there as a vacation after her 21st birthday._

_She went to a spot where she can get a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. She walked over to a bench with a woman sitting on it._

_"Bonjour." she greeted. Aria smiled. "Bonjour." she said politely._

_They gazed at the tower for a while until Aria spoke._

_"Vous aimez la vue?" she asked. (Do you like the view?)_

_"Oh, oui." Sally answered. She studied a little french, but she's been speaking french all day and wanted a little english in her tone._

_"Uhh, parlez-vous l'anglais?" Sally asked. (Uhh, do you speak english?)_

_"Oui." Aria said. Sally was relieved. She started blabbering in her language._

_"Oh good. I've been speaking French ALL DAY! I'm just visiting here for my 21st birthday."_

_"Oh, happy birthday." Aria said with her cute French tone. "I'm Aria." she said letting out her hand._

_"I'm Sally." she said shaking it. "Enchante." Aria said giggling. (Nice to meet you.)_

_The three started talking and getting to know each other better. Aria suddenly took a sigh of grief._

_"What's wrong?" Sally asked. Aria faced her._

_"It's my friend." she said. "She's having some troubles with her husband."_

_"Why? What's going on with them?" Sally asked looking kind of concerned._

_Aria paused. "I don't think she'd like it if I told someone else."_

_"Oh of course. Sorry."_

_The two started being friends until Sally's departion back to America._

"I didn't know you two knew each other." Kit said surprised.

* * *

So, Aria ended up staying the same time as Kit. Kit felt too happy for her to be her and for awhile, she forgot about Erik a little bit. At the beginning of their second week in the town, Aria and Kit decided to have lunch at the Wheel Well. 

"So what's going on in France so far?" Kit ask when the waiter left.

"Oh right," Aria said. "I forgot to tell you." Aria let out her right hand showing off a pure diamond ring. Kit gasped.

"I'm married!" she said happily. "No!" Kit said.

"Oui!"

"Félicitations Aria!"(Congratulations!) Kit said happily. "To who?"

Aria smiled smugly. She leaned in towards her. "Terrance Chevoir _(pronounced sheh-vwah)_." **okay umm, i made up this guy :D but i made him a very famous clothes designer in France.**

Kit's mouth opened in awe. " No way Arie! Oh my God! How did you get to know him!?"

Aria took a sigh smiling, getting ready to talk to much.  
"Well, a year after you left, I quit that old restaurant and became and intern at the Chevoir Corps. I was working with someone I started being friends with another intern named Camille. She told me that her cousin is related to Terrance and, since I told her I had a small crush on him, she told me her cousin could probably get us to know each other. I was very excited but EXTREMELY nervous on the day of that date."

"I just can't believe you've seen him in person!" Kit said still grinning. "How long have you known each other?"

"Mmm, well, he proposed to me the second year we've been together so...I guess four years."

"Wow." Kit said with her eyes still widened. She then smiled with a sudden thought. "Any kids?"

Aria laughed. "No, not yet. He likes to take things pretty slow. We planned it one year, but then we realized it would just be extra work with our jobs and such. Oh, and I also got hired as a professional at Chevoir Corps."

"Mm, bravo. (good for you)" Kit said smiling. Kit suddenly looked at her right hand on her lap. She still had on that beautiful ring...

"So, what have you been up to?" Aria asked. Kit looked up. She didn't know what to say for a minute.

"Any boyfriend or anything?" Aria asked taking a sip of her cappucino. Kit took a breath.

"Well...not officially." was all she could think of.

Aria put her drink down. "What do you mean?"

Kit's dimples slanted. "I mean...I've been hanging around with a friend...guy...and I'm not so sure if this means we're going out. Like, I feel like we should be boyfriend and girlfriend since he **is** my ex-boyfriend."

"Ex?" Aria asked. "Well, what happened?"

Kit's brow furrowed. She hasn't thought about that all week. She tried to remember; she guessed she forgot from all those years ago.

"Hmm, I don't really recall right now." Kit said honestly. "I've dated him like 5 years ago."

"Oh." Aria said. She chuckled. "It's weird how you both bumped into each other now, huh?"

"I guess so." Kit said.

"What's his name?" Aria asked. "Does he live back at town? Have I seen him before?"

"Yes, he lives back at town and I'm not sure if you've seen him." Kit said. "And his name's Mater."

"(pfft)" Aria cupped her mouth snickering under her breath. She tried not to laugh out loud. (LOL)

"You're so mean!" Kit said smiling. Aria contained herself.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I just haven't heard of that before! What kind of name is it?"

"I don't know. He told me he grew up in Montana." Kit replied.

"So...if you really like him again, how come you just tell him how you feel? There's nothing wrong with that." Kit said trying to encourage her friend.

Kit looked at her. She then looked down at her shoes. "I...can't." she let out. "It's not that I don't have the nerve...it's just that, I think I'm caught in this weird situation."

Aria looked suspicious. "What situation?"

Kit was still looking at the ground. "I got a phone call last week." She said. "It was very static-y and I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. But I think it was Erik."

Aria thought she almost choked on her drink. She swallowed. "Erik?"

"Yeah..." Kit looked up. "Hey..." she said to her. "You still talk to him right? What's going on with him?"

The eyes on Aria were so big, they looked like they would pop out. "Uhh..." She looked down at her drink. "Who makes this cappucino!? It's magnifique!"

Kit was dead serious right now. "Arie." she said sounding firm. "What's...going on?"

Aria sighed. "I thought Erik was definately going to tell you." you could hear her French tone fade when she sounds sad. Kit looked scared.

"Katherine..." Aria said looking at her with sad eyes. "It's...something about Louey..."

Kit's eyes widened. She thought her heart dropped as her eyes started flooding. Her voice was shakey. "Aria..." she could barely speak. "What...happened...to...Louey..."

**Who's Louey? Will she tell Mater how she feels? And do you finally know who Erik is? Find out in the next chappie!**

**In the mean time, how 'bout some reviews?  
:-D**


	6. Poor Little Louis

"The word aria...isn't that something in the opera?" said Lightning. He and Aria were outside th Cozy Cone awhile after Kit and Aria's lunch at the Wheel Well.

"Oui." she replied happily. "It's a high pitch note that the opera singers sing. How did you know?"

"My mom once took me to the opera; don't ask." he said. He then faced her. "So where's Kit again?"

Aria took a small sigh. "She's in her room. She told me she wanted to be alone."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Her mouth slanted. "I don't think she'd want me to tell anyone." Lightning noticed how her cute accent was wearing off.

"Oh, okay." Lightning rested his back on the hotel's wall.

True, Kit was in her room. She spent about ten minutes crying and sobbing until her face turned red. Aria gave Kit Erik's cell phone number. She started dialing as she noticed some tears falling on the screen.

There were a couple rings until she heard his voice. "Bonjour?" he said. She couldn't believe she got to him.

"Erik!" she exclaimed with her broken voice. "It's me, Katherine!"

"Katherine!?" he asked with that nice sounding accent. This time, there was no static at all.

"Oh mon Dieu, Katherine!" he sounded kind of happy. "I can't believe it..."

"We have to talk quickly Erik, the limit of this call is only 3 minutes." she said sounding serious. "Erik...is everything okay back there?"

"...What?" Erik asked.

"I asked if every thing's okay, Erik."

"Katherine...are you still there? Hello?"

"ERIK!!!" she half shrieked. "Hello? Can you hear me!?"

Kit took her phone off her ear and looked at the screen. The call was lost.

She started sobbing loudly and then broke down with tears pouring out. She laid on her side and cupped her face with her palms.

**I know you may be freaking out here yelling "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?!?!" Let Kit's flashback explain...**

_Kit and her family had moved to France a week after she turned sixteen. During that week in France, or to Kit (sorrow), Kit kept complaining to her parents that she wanted to move back to America. Sure, she's always wanted to go to France, (I mean, who doesn't?) but not PERMANENTLY!_

_She did have a couple long distance calls to some of her friends back in America, including Lightning, but those calls were the last time they've had contact to each other. In her new school, she was having a little trouble socializing since French wasn't a subject she planned on focusing on._

_She made friends with Aria on her second day of school. They were the best of friends until they became Juniors at their high school. That was the year Erik came into her life._

_They had English (the language, not the subject like language arts) together for third period. They were partnered for projects and stuff like that many times. They started befriending and soon before they knew it, they hooked up and officially became a couple._

_Kit's graduation day was the day she would never forget. She was eighteen and still very happy with her boyfriend Erik. After the whole graduation, Erik invited her to the local park. They went under the shady tree and sat down. Erik told her to close her eyes. When she opened them, she almost cried at the diamond ring Erik held out in front of her._

_Their wedding was the year after. They were both only nineteen years old. Of course their parents thought they were WAY too young. So, the couple eloped._

_Yes, their parents and everyone else who knew them FREAKED OUT! A few months later, they gave in and moved back to their hometown near their family. They were completely shocked when Kit announced to them that she was pregnant._

_Kit isn't quite sure how that happened anymore. She thinks it happened during their honeymoon. After the remaining months of pregnancy, Kit had the most precious child they ever laid eyes on. Their baby became Louis Oliver Durand._

_She was so scared when the paramedics quickly took little Louis out of her arms. She started screaming and asking everyone around her what was going on. Before she knew it, she was the only one in her room since she wasn't supposed to get up. Even Erik left. She felt her eyes burn with tears wondering what the hell just happened. She was horrified at what Erik told her when he and others came back into the room..._

_Poor Katherine broke down in tears when she found out her newborn had an extremely ill heart. It was barely pumping when he was delivered.  
Kit couldn't believe her position; 20 year old Kit, married at age nineteen, gave birth gust ten minutes ago to a sick baby. She didn't know what to do. She was so young...what COULD she do? When she was allowed home, Louis still wasn't. He had to stay there for the doctors to figure out something. They told Kit and Erik that it was very dangerous to do surgery on a newborn and they had to keep him there for a couple years._

_The depressed couple were sent home, struggling with their minds. Erik tried to hold his tears while Kit just started sobbing. During the middle of that night, Erik was sleeping by himself in that king-sized bed. Kit secretly changed, secretly packed her things and secretly left a note on her night table..._

_Now, Aria has told Kit what has happened back in France. He's now about five years old and one more year until he's finally ready for surgery. But the day before Erik first tried to call her was the day poor Louey got a heart attack. Erik panicked and it was a pretty good chance that Louey was going to die. Somehow, from an amazing miracle...he didn't... _

Katherine woke up. She felt that her damp eyes dried on her eyelashes. She didn't know that she fell asleep on her floor crying. She felt kinda scared when she felt a hand rub her side. She looked up at the person who was looking right back at her smiling. She smiled too. It was Mater.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." she pushed herself up to sit beside him. "How did you get in here?"

Mater pointed to her door. "Yer door wuz open. I wanted ta see how you wer doin' so I came in. Hope ya dont mind."

"Oh no, it's okay." Kit said still smiling. Mater wiped his thumb under her eye.

"Wen I came in, you looked like you was cryin'," he said looking concerned. "Is anythin' wrong?"

Her eyebrows pushed together making a sad face. "Actually Mater," she took a small, sad sigh. "There is."

Mater gave a wry smile. "Can ya tell me?" he asked gently.

Kit's eyes started flooding. "It's a long story...


	7. How Long Will She, They Stay?

**I'd like more reviews if you could be so kind:-)**

Kit's story was told. She and Mater sat with their backs against her bed. Kit smudged her tears on her knees. She hugged her knees silently tearing, waiting for Mater's reaction.

Mater hesitated. "I understand why you dint tell me this when we wer first datin'..." Kit's damp eyes looked up at him. Mater continued,

"I just dont understand why you left him an Louey."

She sighed looking at the ground. "I was so young, Mater. I had no idea what to do..."

Mater sounded seriously concerned. "So how cum you married him in da first place?"

Kit formed a wry smile. "It was young love Mater. And, when Louey came up, it just...suddenly went away."

The two paused until Kit could say anything else. "But all that matters to me right now...is my son."

Mater sighed. He slapped his hands on his knees. "Okay," he said.

"So whatcha gonna do now?"

* * *

It was a couple days later. Aria was helping Kit pack her things and put it in her Audi. They were both hugging the new friends they made in the town good bye telling them they were going back to France for about a year. Mater was the last one for Kit to hug. She leaned her mouth near his ear. 

"Mater, please come with me." she murmured.

Mater looked a little shocked. "Fer a hole year?" he asked.

"Not if you don't want to." Kit said smiling. "It's just a thought, you know. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

That adorable buck-tooth grin appeared across Mater's face. "Now why wouldnt I wanna go ta france wit kit clemin's?" They both chuckled.

They then hugged tighter. Mater was going to France.

* * *

They first had to go to Kit's beach house in Montana to drop off her car. They then took a cab to the only airport they could afford. 

It was a long night in that cheap airplane; an even longer day in the cheap airport. **(I hate airports)**

They finally made it to their destination; Paris, France.

The three rented a car. Aria was driving to her house so they could all drop off their belongings. They then went to the hospital Louey was in...

* * *

"Papa..." 

Erik turned from the window he was gazing at. His son awoke.

"Hé." (Hey.) Erik went over to Louey and ruffled his auburn colored hair. "Comment vous vous sentez?" (How are you feeling?)

"Approuver, je devine..." (Okay, I guess...) Louey replied in his young native tongue. His voice was pretty hoarse. "Papa," he said again.

"Hmm?" Erik said.

"Vous avez dit que la Maman allait être ici. Où elle est?" Louey asked looking said.  
(You said Mommy was going to be here. Where is she?)

Erik didn't know what to say. When Louey was getting curious about his mother, Erik told him she went away. That was just a year ago; Louey's age still make him gullible to believe it. The day Louey was rushed to the hospital made Erik paranoid and causing him to promise Kit being with him at this tragic time.

Before he could say anything, he heard muffled yelling and arguing out in the hallway. He looked out the window of the door. He saw a nurse arguing with two women and a redneck man with them.

"Les heures de Visting sont par-dessus, la dame!" the nurse said to the woman. (Visting hours are over, lady!)

"Je suis sa mère!" she yelled back at her. (I'm his mother!)

As soon as Erik heard Kit say that, he knew she was here. "Katherine..." he said under his breath.

Louey's doctor stepped into the women's argument and allowed Kit and the others to Louey's room. The first one to come in the room was Aria.

"Hé les gars." Aria said entering the room. (Hey guys.) "Je suis arrière." (I'm back)

"Where's Katherine?" Erik asked in a serious tone. Aria hesitated. She stepped aside for Kit to step in.

The ex-couple stared at each other.

"Oh my God," Kit said almost crying. She dropped her bag as they walked towards each other to hug and wipe their tears on each others' shoulders. "Erik..."

" It's been such a long time." Kit muffled.

"I know." Erik replied with his accent. He wasn't afraid to reveal his tears.

They looked at each other with wet, wide eyes. Her eyes then met the little 5 year old in the bed. She started tearing up even more.

Kit went to Erik's ear and whispered, "Does he know who I am?"

"I told him you were coming," he said facing her. "And I've also showed him some pictures of you." Kit smiled.

She walked to his bed and kneeled to him. She ran his hand through his auburn hair. Her heart was full of guilt leaving this precious boy, noticing the tubes up his nose.

"Louey..." she said with tears streaming down her cheeks. She almost spoke english to him,  
"Savez-vous qui je suis?" (Do you know who I am?)

He raised his eyebrows sleepily. "Maman?" he asked raising his eyebrows. (Mommy?)

Kit's damp face nodded. She spread out her arms allowing him to hug her. Louey leaned towards her and hugged.

"Maman?" Louey asked as they hugged.

"Oui le miel? (Yes honey?)" Kit asked not letting go of her child...not again.

"Where have you been, Maman?" Kit was surprised. She didn't expect him to learn English. No one knew that, actually.

She looked at him. With hesitation, she looked at Erik behind him.

"He speaks English?" she asked surprised. Erik shrugged.

"I didn't know he could." Erik said. Kit looked back at Louey who was waiting for her answer.

"Louey, sweetie," she said pausing after each word. "I've only been with you for about a week five years ago. And...things were complicated by that time."

"Was it because of me?" he asked in his small voice.

"Louis..." she said. "It wasn't because of you. I just needed...some time...to think about, what I've done with myself and...if I would regret it." She took a quick glance at Erik.

"Papa told me something like that..." Louey's response made her face him again.

"He told me..." Louey didn't know how to say it in English, "'La maman et j'ai eu quelques différences. Je devine elle a eu besoin de quelque temps pour penser de quelques choses.'"(Mommy and I had some differences. I guess she needed some time to think about some things.) For a five year old, Louey was pretty good at pronunciation with French.

Kit looked down. She then looked back at him. "Exactly." she said...

* * *

Kit was leaning her back against the wall of Louey's room. She took a glance at her son. She smiled at his peaceful sleeping. Walking towards him, she brushed her hand across he hair covering his forhead. The door opened and Kit looked at the person entering the room. 

"Hey Mater." she greeted adding a smile. She then looked back at her son.

"Hey..." he said back. He closed the door behind him. "How's he doing?"

Kit took a seat on the chair behind her. "Fine." she said after a sigh. "He seemed pretty tired before."

Mater went to the chair beside her. He sighed too as he turned himself around in the seat to face her.

"Kit..."

The door opened. The two both looked at Erik.

"I'd like to speak with Katherine alone, please." Erik said.


	8. I went crazy when you left

Kit didn't want Mater to leave the room. Although he did and she and Erik were alone. She could tell that he wanted an explaination **badly.**

She patted the chair next to her so he could sit.

"Katherine," he said sighing. As he sat down, he hesitated. "The only word I could think of after all these years...was 'why?'"

Kit looked down in her lap. She hesitated as well.

"Why...did you run away?" he asked. Kit looked in his blue eyes that had a hurt feeling.

"Erik, I was twenty." she said. "I know that doesn't sound that young but...I just...I just didn't feel like I was supposed to be in that position. The position of a twenty year old mom with a sick newborn. It felt like too much..."

Erik felt his eyes get watery. "He's still your son. And it's our responsibility as parents to be with him. Sure, it felt like too much at the beginning...heck, I felt the same pressure." He gave a soft chuckle.

"But then I thought, 'Hey, with Kit by my side, nothing could go wrong.'"

Kit felt horrible. Her eyes started flooding too.

"I'm...so sorry..." she choked out. She smudged the tears off her face. "I...I should've known that...everything would be okay..."

"Well..." Erik said. "What now?"

She looked back up. She sniffed and then sighed. "Well, I've been thinking. Since Louey's surgery is in a year, I've decided to stay here until Louey's surgery is done."

Erik hesitated. "So...what you're saying is that, you'll stay here for a year, and, then go back?"

"Well," Kit continued trying to show a smile. "I thought that...I would figure out that part after Louey's surgery. I mean...I _have_ to go back sometime."

Kit heard Erik give a big sigh as he turned his head to the ground. He looked back up at her.

"Have...you found someone new?"

Her eyes widened a little bit. She stammered before she said the answer. "y-yes...yes I have."

His mouth slanted but then he nodded his head. "Congratulations." he said blankly.

Kit looked back at her lap and then looked back up again. "How about you? Did you meet anyone new?"

Erik didn't answer yet. He paused for probably two minutes and then stood up. "No."

Kit couldn't help but wonder why. Before she could ask, Erik went on.

"It was...too tough for me. I couldn't do it..."

"Because of me?" she asked. When Erik stood up, he turned his back to her. She saw him nod.

Kit stood up too. "Erik, you know you could've moved on. There's probably someone out there better than me and-"

"I didn't want anyone else, Katherine.." he said now facing her. "I wanted you. I went crazy when you left, Kit. I took time off at work, I went into therapy but NOTHING still went better because you weren't there."

The two stood there waiting for Kit's response. She didn't know what to say.  
Erik sat back down on the chair and buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to cry but the tears just came by themselves.

She sat back down too and put her hand on his shoulder. Erik started to talk, but it all sounded muffled to Kit.

"Now, that you're taken..." he said. "I-I don't know..." Erik didn't take his hands off his face. His voice sounded weak from crying.

"Oh Erik," she said. She hugged his back. "It's okay to cry. This is all my fault...It's-it's okay if you hate me. I just want you to know I'm very, truly sorry."

He finally took his hands off his face. He wiped his wet eyes. "I don't hate you." he said facing her. He saw her wet eyes too.

Erik's mouth suddenly formed a smile. "I'm just..." he put his hand on her cheek. "I'm just happy to see you again."

Kit smiled too. Erik took his hand and wiped the wetness off her cheek. That reminded her of Mater.

"I'm happy to see you too." was all Kit could say. She pulled him in for a hug.

All Erik wanted was to see his Katherine again. _His_ Katherine. This really sucked for him.

Well, he thought, at least she'll be here for a long time. I'll get to see that face each day. If only...

If only I could kiss her. Just, one more time.

Before he could think of anything else, he felt lips on his cold cheek. He smiled kissing her cheek.

Kit suddenly noticed her right hand as she hugged him. She pulled away from him and took off her engagement ring.

"You might want this back." she said putting it in front of his face.

Erik put up his hand and pushed the ring away. "Keep it." he said with his handsome smile.

"Erik, I couldn't-" Kit said. Erik interrupted. "No, I want you to."

She smiled. "Thank you."

**Awww...but what will happen next?????dun dun DUHN!!!**


	9. Shoulda never came here

"Its-it's REALLY nice to meet you Mr. Chevoir!!" Kit said too excited to stop shaking his hand. She always wanted to meet him in person ever since she moved to France.

Terrance chuckled. "Please, you're a friend of my wife, no? Call me Terry." Kit giggled when she finally released his hand.

It was the next day and Aria introduced Terry to Kit. They were all in Aria's kitchen in their house. Mater was there too being introduced to Terry as well.

"So," Terry asked him. "You don't speak any french?"

"Mmm, nope." Mater said chuckling.

"Here, let me teach you 'My name is'," Terry insisted.  
"Uhh, okay." Mater said shrugging.

"Mon.."

"Mun.."

"Nom.."

"Num."

"Est."

"Ist."

"Okay, let's try it." Terry said. "Mon nom est Terry." He beckoned his hand for his turn.

"mun num ist Mater."

"Bravo!" everyone in the room said. Mater felt kinda embarrased.

"Hé, qui veut quelque vin?" Aria asked going into the fridge.

"Mmm, I'll have some." Kit said. Mater went to her shoulder.

"Wut'd she say?" Mater asked. Kit chuckled.

"Do you want some wine?" Kit asked him.

"Oh, okay." he said smiling.

As Aria was pouring the wine in the glasses, the doorbell rang.

"Honey, can you get that?" Aria asked Terry.

"Oui." he said heading towards the door. He opened it and his greeting could be heard from the kitchen.

"Oh, salut Erik." Terry said. Kit smiled and went over to him.

When she came back she face Mater holding Erik's arm.

"I know you two saw each other at the hospital yesterday, but I'll just introduce you guys. Erik, this is my friend Mater.."

"Nice ta meet ya." Mater said letting out his hand not holding the wine.

"You too." Erik said shaking it. Aria butted in.

"Erik, you want some wine?" she asked holding up two glasses. (one for her and one for him)

He took a glass. "Thanks Arie."

"So," Kit asked facing Erik. "How's Louey?"

"Oh, well, when I went over there, he was sleeping. One of the nurses told me he was taking a nap." Erik said. Kit nodded but then went to his ear.

"Does anyone know how he learned English?" she murmured. "I mean, he didn't go to school yet, right?"

"Right," Erik said. "Actually, I asked that to the nurse. She told me that she taught him."

Kit hesitated. "Really?" Erik nodded. "Hmm," Kit said. "That's kinda weird."

Mater went to Aria after she put the wine away.

"'Scuse me Aria, but uhh, wheres the bathroom?"

Aria chuckled. "It's down the hall to your right."

"Thanks."

He put the wine glass on the counter and went down the hall. After he left, Erik started talking to Kit again.

"So..." he started to ask. "Mater's the guy you told me about last night?"

Kit paused. She then giggled. "Well, it's kinda long story. You see-"

Erik cut her off. "You know, how about you come over my house a little later. Then you can tell me about it. I wanna know everything that happened back in America."

Kit grinned. "Sure. Why not?"

**Later that night...**

Kit was in her guest room looking at the mirror. Her door was open but Mater knocked on it.

"Hey Mater." Kit said smiling.

"Hey KC." Mater said. He leaned on her wall. "Where are ya headin'?"

"Oh, well Erik's invited me to his house so we could catch up. He's going to pick me up in...well, pretty much now."

As Kit walked out the door, she patted Mater's shoulder.

"I'll see ya later." She said. As she went down the hall, Mater called out "bye" to her.

After she left, Mater sighed. He went down the hallway in the opposite way Kit did. He was in the backyard's den where he found Aria and Terry talking.

"Hey Mater." Aria greeted.

Mater went to the gate of the den and rested his elbows on it, looking down at his shoes.  
"Hey," he said not looking up.

The couple looked at each other questioningly. "Anything wrong, Mater?"

Mater looked up. "Oh...nuthin...its just..."

They waited for him to finish but Aria finished for him. "Katherine?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yea..." he said looking across himself.

Aria smiled and walked over to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You know Mater," Aria started. "Erik is still her ex-husband...but she's moved on from him to better things." She paused for a moment.

"And one of the better things was you." she said poking his shoulder.

He suddenly looked up. He looked at her. "Ya think so?" he said hopefully.

"I sure do." Aria said encouragingly. She patted his back and went back to Terry.  
"How about we all go for a walk. It's getting dark and the sun's almost gone."

Terry and Mater took a quick glance at each other and both shrugged.

"Shure." Mater said. "Why not?" Terry added smiling. And so the three went off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Erik was driving in his car, driving Kit to the house they used to live in together. She smiled at Erik who helped her out of the car.

When they went inside, Kit thought she'd cry.

"It looks exactly the same as it did before I left." she said. She turned to Erik.

"Remember when we were excited about having a baby boy?" Erik asked her. "And then we started changing the guest room to a baby room?"

"Oh my God, yeah..." she said. She hesitated and looked at the grinning man.

"You still have that room!?" she asked. Erik nodded.

Kit giggled as she started up the stairs. Erik followed her. She looked around and found the door that held the baby room. She opened it and it was exactly the same. It had the crib they built together, the sky blue paint they painted on the walls, all those stuffed animals.

She turned around behind herself to Erik who was smiling.

"Erik, it's so cute!" she said. "But what are you gonna do when Louey comes home?"

"I ordered a child sized bed a week ago. It's gonna come in a couple days."

Kit couldn't stop smiling until a thought came to her. She started down the hall. Erik followed her.

She went down the hall until she found the door holding Erik's bedroom. She opened the door and saw the king sized bed made for "him&her". Half of the bed was made which was the spot Erik sleeps. The other part of the bed wasn't made. It looked like someone got out of bed and never got back in (Kit...). There was a note on it. Kit went closer to it. Her hand writing was on it.

Erik never put that note away or fixed he bed sheet Kit left open. She looked back at Erik at the door.

"I...always look at that note before I got to sleep." he said.

Kit walked over to him and hugged him.

"Again..." she said shaking her head. "I'm very sorry."

"Hey," Erik said facing her. "Let's not be sad now. Come on, let's go downstairs."

The living room was still the same. Only, Erik put a blanket on the floor in front of the couch. On the blanket, was a small vase with pink and red roses in it and a bottle of wine with two wine glasses next to it.

Kit looked kinda confused but she still smiled at Erik. He put his arm towards the ground and said, "Go ahead, sit."

She sat down and Erik went down next to her. He took one glass and poured wine into it handing it to her.

"So," he said while pouring his wine. "Tell me what's going on so far in America."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun is barely showing in the orange/pinkish/grayish sky. Mater, Terry and Aria are walking up Ivory lane. After walking past some houses, Aria noticed Erik's house coming up.

"Hey look," she said pointing to his house. She then looked at Mater. "That's Erik's house."

"Really?" Mater asked. Aria nodded. Suddenly, Mater started walking a little faster. When Terry and Aria caught up to him, he went even faster.

"Mater?" Aria asked as he started over the back of Erik's house.

"Imma curious person!" Mater call out behind him.

"You think it's a good idea to spy on them?" Terry asked catching up.

"Its not tecknicly spyin'..." Mater said smiling. As he walked over to the backyard, he noticed there was a big window allowing him to see the living room. He slowly crept up to it and saw something he shouldn't of seen.

He froze standing that spot; his mind blank, he couldn't speak.

Terry and Aria saw him just standing there. They walked over to him.

"Mater, what's wrong?" Aria asked. Mater started to walk away from it hanging his head in depression.

The couple was confused. "Mater?' she called out again.

"Shoulda never came here..." he mumbled as he walked down Ivory lane.

As soon as he stepped into his home and found Katherine again that day, he thought they would immediately be back together. He thought searching for a girl would be over. He thought everything would be okay with Kit. All of those feelings went away when he found Erik and Kit sitting on the floor locking lips with each other looking so affectionate. He felt his eyes burn with small tears.

Shoulda never came here...

**Is it really what he thinks? Probably not, but his heart still hurts.**


	10. Yay!

Aria and Terry were too late to see what was through the window. When they peeked in it, they just saw Erik on the floor in shame. The two went towards Mater's direction wanting to know what he saw.

Kit didn't expect that to happen. She was just telling Erik about Montana University and Radiator Springs and Lightning and Mater. Actually, she mostly talked about Mater.

"So you didn't move on at ALL after I left?" Kit asked. Erik put his glass down.

"Well, like I said," he said pausing. "I didn't want anyone else." His mouth suddenly slanted into a small frown. "I can see you wanted to."

Kit formed a small frown also."It's not like I planned on moving on after I left," she said putting down her glass. "I just happened to meet Mater."

Erik nodded looking at the floor. "I did think of you pretty much every day for the first couple months." Kit said after a minute. He looked up at her.

"And...I missed you. A lot." she added smiling. Erik smiled too.

"Yeah. Same here." Erik said. Erik wouldn't stop looking at her. Kit felt a little awkward just sitting be stared at. She'd look at the ground waiting for him to stop; but he didn't.

Kit looked up again and chuckled. "Would you stop?" she asked playfully.

Erik blinked as if he came back from another world. "Huh? Stop what?"

"Staring at me. It's kinda creepy." She said taking a sip of her wine. Erik chuckled and slowly went a little closer to Kit.

"Sorry." he said. "I was...just thinking of something." Erik looked up at her again.

"About what?" she asked. This time, when Erik was staring at her, she started to stare back. She knew what he was thinking about.

Unexpectedly, Erik quickly went towards her face and locked his lips with hers.

_Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my GOD!_ Kit screamed in her mind. She tried to push away but Erik went foward. She finally pushed his shoulders away and then slapped him.

"Ow!" he yelled putting his hand on his slapped cheek.

"Erik! How dare you!" Kit yelled. She got up and stomped towards the kitchen.  
Erik felt terrible. He stayed in that spot hanging his head in shame. He then got up and went to her.

"Kit," he said. "What are you doing?"

She was putting on her coat and taking her bag she left on the kitchen counter. "I think I should leave now." she said fiercly.

"Kit, I'm sorry." Erik said. "I-I couldn't help myself. I haven't seen you in years."

Kit sighed in annoyance and looked at Erik with an angry expression. Her face then suddenly looked sad and she wasn't angry anymore.

"I know you haven't seen me in years." she said. "I now know I was stupid of leaving! Leaving you and poor Louey in his time of need. I know now how much you've been dying to see me." The two hesitated until Kit added one more thing.

"How much you...wanted to...kiss, me..."

Erik felt tears in his eyes. Some brimmed in Kit's eyes too.

Erik quickly wiped a tear sliding down his cheek. "Okay," he said. "I-I'll take you to Aria's now."

The two went into his car and drove to Aria's house. As she got out of the car, she looked back at Erik and he said again. "I'm sorry."

Kit nodded and said. "It's okay." She closed the car door and the car drove away.

As Kit walked up the stairs, she felt a feeling of guilt hover over her like a gray cloud. She knew this guilt wouldn't leave until she told Mater. Aria opened the door when Kit rang the doorbell.

"Kit," she said. "What happened?"

Kit went inside. "What do you mean?" Aria closed the door behind her.

"Okay, umm, your gonna think we spied on you...but technically, we didn't." Aria started.  
"You see, Mater, Terry and I went for a walk after you left. I saw Erik's house coming up at where we were walking and I said to Mater, 'Hey look, that's where Erik lives.' So then Mater went over to the backyard and looked through the window of Erik's living room..."

Kit's eyes widedened. "Oh no..."she breathed.

"I just wanna know what he saw! Terry and I both asked him but he said he doesn't wanna talk about it." Aria said.

She started pacing around in a little circle. "Oh God," she said. She then faced Aria and whispered, "He must've seen me...Erik and I...kiss..."

"You WHAT!?!" Aria half yelled. She started talking in French in a angry way.  
"Comment pourriez-vous faire cela!? Cela n'est pas bon, cela est vraiment pas bon! Pourquoi, pourquoi feriez-vous cela? Je suis confondu!"  
(How could you do that!? That's not good, that's really not good! Why, why would you do that? I'm confused!)

"Arie! Calm down! You're yelling in French!" Kit said stopping her. Aria didn't realize that; she felt dumb for a moment.

"Oh...sorry..." she said. Terry walked over to the two noticing Aria yelling.  
"What's going on?" he asked.

"Kit kissed Erik when I thought they were just friends!" Aria said. Terry was surprised. "What?" he asked.

"I DIDN'T KISS HIM!" Kit half yelled. "YOU'RE NOT LETTING ME FINISH!!"  
Kit calmed down with a sigh. "Okay, here's the thing; Erik wanted me to tell him about what was going on in America. So I did so and he just started staring at me. Then I asked why he was doing that and he said he was thinking. And THEN, he surprised me with a kiss. I tried to back away but he didn't budge! So then I finally pushed him off and slapped him."

Kit hesitated to see if Terry and Aria would say anything. Their expressions were speechless.

"Well..." Kit started again. "How would you feel if you haven't seen your wife in five years? It wasn't his fault...he couldn't help it.  
He still loves me."

The two looked down. They didn't know what to say. Kit sighed again.

"Which is a problem for me..." Kit went to the couch and plopped herself on it. "Because I just love him as a friend..."

Aria also sighed and went to her friend. "Did you tell him that?" she asked putting her palm on her friend's shoulder.  
"Not exactly." she replied. "But he should know since I told him about Mater."

Kit looked up. "Where is he anyway?"

Aria hesitated until Terry went to them and answered. "We tried talking to him, but he's in his guestroom not letting us in."  
Aria nodded and looked back at Kit. "He's pretty upset."

Kit took another sigh and stood up. "I'll try to talk to him." she said. She walked down the hallway and knocked on Mater's door. He didn't say anything.

"Mater?" she called out. "It's me, Kit. Can I come in?" Still no reply.

"Mater." she called out again.

"Go away." he finally called out.

"Mater, I know what you saw through the window tonight. You have every right to be mad." Kit said. "I wanna explain to you what really happened. Please...let me in?"

After a couple seconds, Kit saw the doorknob turn. The door opened and Mater stepped aside to let her in. He closed the door behind her and he put his back against the wall.

"Wut do you want?" he asked not looking at her.

"I want to talk." Kit replied.

Mater sighed. "I dont wanna hear no crap frum you, Kit."

"Mater, why would I lie to you about something like this?" Kit said to him sounding serious.

He went to the bed and sat down on it. "It wuz tuff fer me ta see that, K.C." He said. He put his hands on his face trying not to cry.

Kit hesitated to reply, but before she could do so, Mater added, "Wut...happened?" He took his hands off his face and looked at the ground.

She went to the bed and sat next to him. "Erik kissed me by surprise, Mater." He looked up. "I tried to push away, but he didn't budge."

Mater felt stupid. He should've trusted her. He started to get mad at Erik. Kit stopped him,

"Don't get mad at Erik now," she said. "He couldn't help him. I am his ex-wife...which, we never really agreed on officially..."

Mater wryly smiled. "Aw, shucks Kit," Mater said looking up at her. "I feel like a dum jerk. Sorry fer bein' mad at ya."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "No you had every right to be mad." Kit said smiling. She looked down. "Besides, it would be tough for me too if I saw you kissing some-"

Kit stopped herself wide eyed realizing what she was saying. She looked up and faced Mater who had a grin forming on his face.

"...one else..." Kit finished smiling nervously.

Mater felt a nice feeling in his heart. "Really?" he asked looking up at her hopefully. She nodded also grinning. Mater turned around facing his body towards her.

"And wah is that?" he asked. He badly wanted Kit to say she loves him.

Her smiled shrunk a little. She didn't know how to say. I don't need a _way_ to say it, she thought. It matters that I just say it.

"Mater..." she said looking serious. "You know I've always loved you. I still love you. And I thought...I thought when I first bumped into you back in Arizona...that everything would be better for me..." she said letting out everything.

Wow, Mater thought. He's been waiting so eargerly for her to say that.  
"Really?" Mater said. "Cuz...I thought the exact thing..." Kit raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"And..." he paused. "I lov ya too Kit." he said smiling.

Yay! they thought. We both said it!...now what?

Kit started it. She went to him slowly and lightly touched his lips with hers. She released to see if Mater would would continue the kiss. He did and it was more affectionate.

**Yay! But wait...where did Kit sleep that night? ooohhh!!! Another cliffhanger! XD**


	11. HA HA! You were wrong!

"It's quiet." Terry mumbled after a pause.

Aria nodded saying, "Mmm". She and Terry (shame on them!) were eavesdropping on Kit and Mater's conversation pressing their ears against the door not hearing anything.

"What do you think their doing?" Terry asked. Aria smiled devilishly.

"I think I have thought..." she said waiting for Terry's response. He groaned after hesitation.

"Aw, Arie, your gross!" Terry said knowing what she was thinking. She chortled.

"Well, they could be!" she said. "Go ahead and check."

Terry sighed in annoyance. He opened the door just showing it a creek of inside the room. After a couple seconds, he closed the door and had a blank expression.

Aria waited for an answer. "Well?" she asked grinning.

Terry blinked. "Good night." he started down the hallway. Aria started laughing.

"I told you!" she called out to him. She started down the hallway following him.

* * *

Kit fluttered open her eyes waking. She looked out the window across the room and saw the sun peeking out.

_Oops._ She first thought. She forgot to leave Mater's room, which, was kinda funny to her.

She giggled softly and and turned over to look at the still sleeping Mater next to her.

Kit smiled and patted his back gently. She noticed him fidget. "Hey..." she said in a gentle tone.

Mater rubbed his eyes and looked up at her.

_Oops._ He thought as well. He also thought it was funny and he showed a soft smile.

"Mm, hey." he said yawning afterwards. He sat up chuckling. "Gess we dozed off las' nite, huh?"

Kit smiled and ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah..."

Suddenly, they heard a voice call out,  
"HEY EVERYONE! I'M MAKING BREAKFAST!" Aria called out.

Kit lifted the blanket halfway looking down at her. She still had her clothes on.

She got out of the bed and faced Mater.

"I'm gonna go change..." she said getting her coat she left on the floor.

Mater got out too. "Yea, you do that." he said.

She waved her hand as she exited the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kit walked into the kitchen with a tank top and shorts going next to Aria who was making eggs.

"Hey Arie." she said smelling the food. Aria smiled.

"Salut." she said mischievously. "Did...you sleep okay?" she added.

"Hmm?" Kit said. "Oh, yeah. I slept well."

Aria nodded pausing before she said anything else. "Did...Mater, sleep okay?" she said holding back giggles.

Kit looked at her. Aria couldn't help it, she started laughing out loud. Kit folded her arms impatiently trying not to smile.

"You were spying on us?" Kit asked. Aria stopped laughing and turned off the heat of the stove.

"Terry did too." she said still grinning. Terry went over to them eavesdropping.

"Yeah, but it was _your_ idea." he pointed out.

Kit giggled. "Okay. Guys, I went to his room last night to talk, right. Then, we started...well, you know," She mumbled "kissing". "And...I guess I forgot to go to my room...and no. We did not do 'it'" she said.

"HA HA!" Terry said pointing at Aria next to him. "You were wrong!"

Aria giggled again and slapped his arm in a friendly way. He went over to the kitchen table as Aria turned to Kit.

"Katherine!" she said. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Well, I just hope nothing weird is gonna happen." she said going to her friend's fridge. When she took out the orange juice, Mater walked in.

"Hey guys." he greeted.

"Salut." Aria and Terry both said.

"Hey Mater." Kit said putting the juice on the table. She didn't face him; but Mater was right behind her when he walked in and he kissed her on her head.

She turned to him smiling. It seemed like one of them was about to say something or kiss each other back; they didn't. It was just their moment of exchanging grins.

"Hey Kathy," Aria said interrupting. Kit turned to her.

"Since when did you start calling me 'Kathy'?" Kit asked furrowing her brow. "It sounds...icky."

Aria's eyebrow scrunched too. "Ookay..didn't know that." she laughed. "Anyways, I forgot to tell you this when we first got here. Before I was going to America, I decided to tell your parents about my trip."

Kit's eyes widened. "My...parents..?"

"Yeah, they're still your parents, no?" Aria asked. "Anyway, they asked me to have you visit them. Here's where they live." She handed her friend a post-it note with an address written on it.

She stared at the note for a while. Then she looked up. "Arie...I don't know..."

"Oh come on, Kit" Aria said. "They're your parents. You _have_ to see them again."

Kit's mouth slanted. She sighed. "You're right." She sat down in the seat behind her. "I'll go this afternoon."

* * *

_Ding-Dong!_

Kit felt her legs shake. She didn't exactly know what to expect from her parents after all of these years. Would they be angry? Would they be happy? Would they be both?

The door opened. An elderly woman with brownish/reddish curly hair and glasses opened the door. Her eyes widened. She put a hand on her cheek.

"Oh my God!" she said. "K-Katherine!" She opened her arms as wide as she could and hugged her daughter.

"Hi Mom." Kit said lovingly. Her mother finally released her and let her in the home.

"Oh Katherine," Matilda said looking at her not-so-little girl. She put her fingers through her hair.

Kit suddenly looked sad. "Mom...I-I'm very sorry. I'm sorry for eloping and having a child without your permission so young and THEN running away to America away from Erik and Louis and you and Dad and everyone..." She hesitated and thought of something. "Where is Dad, anyway?"

"Oh, right." Matilda said. She went to the bottom of her staircase. "Geoffrey!" she called out. "Come down here!"

Kit saw an elderly man with gray hair come down. He looked at Kit who tried to smile but couldn't for some reason.

Slowly, he walked towards her. His eyes squinted as if he'd cry.

"Katherine..."

"Dad." she went over to him and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I'm sorry." she muffled.

She felt her father pat her back. He held her shoulders and faced her.

"It's alright." he said. "I just wanted to see you again."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Obviously, Kit _again_ started explaining everything in America, including Mater.

"All of this is okay with Erik, no?" Matilda asked.

"Of course it is." Kit said. "We're very good friends now."

Kit started to look around the room. She started to reminisce good an bad memories.

"Wow," she said. "The place isjust like I left it." All of the sudden, she noticed something was missing.

"Hey," she said looking back at them. "Where's Dru?"

The old couple looked at each other. "Oh,"Matilda said. "Drusilla, moved out two years after you ran away."

"Really?" Kit asked. She didn't know if she should sound happy or shocked.

"Yeah, she moved out after her honeymoon." Matilda added.

Kit widened her eyes. "Really!" she said again. _She got married!_ She thought. She laughed under her breath. "Maybe I should go visit her."

She glanced up at her parents who were giving her a look.

"She's still mad, huh?" Kit asked.

"Yup." Geoffrey replied. Matilda sighed.

"Sweetheart," she said. "You know how broken-hearted she was when you went away and eloped with Erik, right?" Kit nodded.

"Well, she felt even worse the second time you ran away," she paused. "permanently."

Kit sighed. "I know, and I still feel terrible about it. I just want to talk to her. She _is_ my sister."

Her parents still didn't reply.

"Fine," Kit said. "I'll go tomorrow."

**This story is pretty close to an ending; that's why I put in a part where she meets up with her family. Besides, when you run away once and then come back, you GOTTA visit your family...right? Idk, I'm not a runaway...unlike someone I know (points to Kit) :-)**


	12. Dru is PHYSCIC! Just kidding

"Have you ever talked to Dru after I left?" Kit asked the next day.

"Not daily." Aria said looking in the mirror. "I used to when like, you know, to make her feel better and stuff. But now that she has her own family, she's been spending much more time with them. The last time I talked to her was like-"

"Wait," Kit stopped her and got up. "Did you say, family?"

"Oh yeah," Aria said looking at Kit. "Two years after you left, she got married to this guy named Joe. And they have the cutest baby twins."

"Awww!"Kit said.She then sighed. "I wish I could be there to help her through. I feel like a real jerk; she was always there for me and I go out and do something stupid."

"Don't worry," Aria said reassuringly. "Maybe having that talk with her will make everything better."

"Hey guys." Mater said standing outside the door. "Wher' ya guys goin'?"

"I'm going food shopping and Kit is going to her sister's house." Aria said. "Terry's still at work so the house will be empty."

"You wanna come with me, Mater?" Kit asked.

"Nah, it's okay." Mater said. "You shud talk to ya sister privately."

"You sure?" Kit asked. "Like Arie said, the place'll be empty."

"Yeah, it's fine." He leaned his back against the wall. "I wont destroy the place."

Kit giggled. "Okay." she said. She lightly kissed his lips and then looked up at him.

"Bye." she said. And with Mater waving his hand goodbye, the house was now empty.

He felt happy about having Kit at this moment. This would be the only time he'd do this (since the house **was** empty);

He ran into the middle of the house and jumped up kicking his heels together and yelled: YIPPEE!

* * *

_Ding-Dong!_

Again, Kit felt her legs shake. AGAIN, she felt nervous about seeing family she walked out on TWICE. Going to her parents was one thing, but Dru is the sensitive one in the family. Kit (growing up) just thought she was always stubborn and melodramatic. She couldn't be that stubborn now since she's almost thirty.

Her heart dropped as Dru opened the door. She hasn't changed a bit. She still had that wavy chestnut brown hair hanging past her shoulders. She looked a little taller than Kit remembered. She seemed to be aging from her slightly noticeable wrinkles. Kit could immediately tell that Dru wasn't too excited to see her when she noticed her expression.

After a minute, Kit spoke up. "Hey Dru."

Dru looked at her not-so-little sister head to toe. "Hey." she uttered.

Suddenly, Kit heard tiny footsteps towards the door. It was a small girl with brown curly hair.

"Maman," her tiny voice asked. She went right next to Dru's leg looking up at Kit. "Qui parlez-vous à, la Maman?" (Who are you talking to, Mommy?)

Dru glanced at her sister and then knelt down. "Le bébé, aller la pièce avec votre frère pour un instant, approuver?" (Baby, go play with your brother for awhile, okay?)

The toddler had a childish and innocent grin on her face as she started skipping away replying, "Approuver." (Okay.)

She looked back up at Kit. Kit was smiling in an "aawwww!" way.

"That's, Michella." Dru said. "She has a twin brother named Shane."

"Aww, that's adorable, Dru!" Kit said. Dru showed a faint smile while they both hesitated.

Dru finally stepped aside. "Come inside." she said. Kit went in. She was surprised, actually shocked that she didn't hug Dru when she first opened the door.

"Nice place, Drusie." Kit said looking around. Dru didn't reply.

"Seems like things are going well around town, huh?"Kit asked.

"Kit..." Dru started. Kit looked at her, waiting for what she wanted to say.

After hesitation, "N-never mind."

* * *

Dru was in her bathroom. She didn't want to talk to Kit;she didn't want to see Kit.She's walked out on her and her family twice which was too much. Dru looked at herself at the mirror. She cupped her face with her hands; she's been walked out on too many times. She couldn't handle it. 

* * *

"Salut, Shane." Kit said watching her nephew playing around with building blocks.

"Salut." he said in a high-pitched voice.

Shane suddenly looked up at her. "Etes-vous ma tante?" he asked. (Are you my aunt?)

Kit smiled. "Oui." she said. She ruffled his brown hair. "Oui je suis." (Yes I am.)

As soon as little Michella started walking towards her brother, Dru came in too.

"Hey," Kit said getting up from the floor.

"Hi."Dru said. She plopped her self on the couch staring at the ground.

Kit looked confused. She sat down beside her sister. "Is anything wrong?"

Dru hesitated, still looking at the ground. She then looked at Kit beside her. "Look just...just say what you need to say, alright?" Kit thought she sounded pretty harsh.

"I really don't feel like talking to anyone." Dru added looking back at the ground. She pulled up her legs and shoved her face in it.

Kit paused. "Dru," Kit said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know something's wrong. Just tell me."

Dru peeked her eyes out a little bit. "I haven't told anyone." she muffled.

Kit patted her shoulder. "Come on." she said. "I won't tell anyone." she whispered.

Dru sighed and put her legs down. She continued to stare down at the floor. "I've been walked out on too many times..."

"I don't know why or what I've done to cause people walking out on me." she added. "Maybe I'm just cursed."

Kit wanted to know who else walked out on her besides herself. "No you're not." Kit said.

Dru's eyes squinted in an angry way. She took a pillow next to her and pressed it against her face and yelled something into it Kit couldn't understand.

"What?" she asked. Dru looked at her furiously.

"My husband..." she said slowly. "My ex-husband," she corrected. "Left me three days ago for a STRIPPER!"

Kit's eyes widened. Dru plopped her face back on the pillow and started pounding on it. She started yelling in it again: "A SLUTTY, BITCHY STRIPPER HE MET AT A STRIP CLUB HE'S BEEN SECRETLY GOING TO BEHIND MY BACK!"

Kit glanced at Michella and Shane who stopped what they were doing.

"La Maman maudit-il encore?" Michella asked. (Is Mommy cursing again?)

Dru put the pillow down. Kit was surprised. _Again?_ Kit thought.

"S'il vous plaît aller à vos pièce maintenant!" Dru said angrily pointing to the hallway. (Please go to your room now!)

The two started running towards the hallway.

Kit looked back at her sister who was desperately holding back tears.

"Drus..." Kit said feeling bad. "I'm so sorry."

Dru stood up sighing and started cleaning up the blocks the kids left on the floor.

"It doesn't matter anymore." she said putting the blocks in a corner. She then walked over to a drawer with photo frames sitting on it. There was one of them lying on the grass together two years ago. She held it in her hand staring at it.

"Nothing matters anymore." she said. Her face turned angry and she smashed it on the floor making a huge noise. Then she stomped into her room and locked the door.

Kit was speechless. She slowly got up and knocked on her door. "Drusie?"

"Love is a tragic thing, Kit!" Kit heard her sister call out.

"You think you love someone and then suddenly...suddenly something really bad happens and it makes you feel terrible!Like...there was something you were supposed to do to fix it...but didn't get the chance to.

"You'll get that feeling too Kit. Someday," Kit seemed confused. She started to walk away,

"REMEMBER THAT!" Dru yelled out.

Kit sighed. "Alright Dru!" she called out. "I'll remember."

Kit cleaned up the broken glass of the picture and walked out of the house.  
What her sister had told her scared her. What if something terribly bad DID happen? She tried to ignore it as she went inside Aria's car she was borrowing. 

* * *

Mater was sitting on Aria's couch flipping through the channels on the T.V. He didn't know why he'd bother since all of the shows and movies were in French.

He sighed. "So bored..." he murmured.

The phone started to ring. He didn't feel like picking up. Besides, it wasn't his house. After a couple of rings, the answering machine started;

"Bonjour! Vous avez atteint la maison d'Aria et Terry Chevior." it was Terry's voice. (Hello! You've reached the home of Aria and Terry Chevior.)

Then it was Aria's voice. "Nous ne sommes pas à la maison actuellement, donc s'il vous plaît partir un message et nous vous retournerons au plus tôt possible."  
(We're not home at the moment, so please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible.)

"Au revior!" (Bye!) was both Terry and Aria's voice. Then it made the "beep" noise.

"Hey guys. It's me Erik." the voice said. Mater looked up.

"Uhh, I actually wanted to talk to Katherine right now, but maybe you can tell her." Mater muted the T.V.

"I have a business trip I have to go to for about two months and I wanted to know if she could watch Louis for that time."

Mater widened his eyes. "So, yeah. It would be great if you told her for me. I'm a little busy at work right now. Au revior." Erik hung up.

"Whoa," Mater said. "No way!"

_Ding-Dong!_

Mater got up and went over to the front door. He looked through the window of the door and saw Kit.

He opened it. "Hey Mater." Kit greeted coming inside. Mater closed the door after she came in.

"Hey," he said as she took off her coat. "Uhh, Erik called ya just now."

"Really?" Kit asked. "What did he say?"

Mater went to the phone and so did Kit. He pressed the button on the machine as it said,

"Vous avez un nouveau message:"  
(You have one new message:)

**...weird huh?**


	13. Cute Dates

"Are you kidding me, Erik?"

"What?"

Kit looked at him as if he were stupid or something. "How can you go on a business trip when it's close to Louis's surgery?"

"The surgery's still a long way to go, Kit." Erik said. "The trip's only two months. And besides, if I don't go on this trip, I won't have enough money to even **pay** for his surgery."

Kit, with her arms folded just kept staring at him.

"Come on, Kit." Erik pleaded. "Please? This is really important to me."

Kit paused; she then nodded. "Alright."

Erik smiled. "Aw, thanks KC!" he hugged her. Kit smiled and hugged him back.

"I promise," Erik said. "When I come back from the trip, I'll take the most time to watch Louis."

Kit nodded again looking down. "When are you leaving?" She asked looking up.

"I have to leave tomorrow at three." Erik replied.

Kit plopped herself on the couch. "So," she said. "Where are ya going?"

Erik sat next to her. "I'm actually going to London."

"Hmm, that's pretty cool." Kit replied.

"Yeah, I always wanted to go there for some reason." Erik said.

"I know." Kit said remembering Erik always saying he wanted to go there.

Kit suddenly found herself looking at Erik's hair. She started playing with it. When he turned, she smiled. "I'll miss you." she said gently.

Erik nodded. "I'll miss you too."

Kit felt very happy. She and Erik are officially "close" friends. Well, that is until she leaves. Nothing bad would happen. Nothing bad_ could _happen.

* * *

"Where'd you get 'french money'?" Kit asked in a smile.

Mater lifted his wine glass and smiled as well. "Well, I prety much asked Aria to lend me sum." He chuckled.

Kit chuckled too and clinked her glass with his. Mater has taken her to this fancy restaurant called _Audribeau's_ **(i made it up :-D**). The restaurant's highest floor was roofless so Mater and Kit's position was a beautiful spot to see the Eiffel Tower lit up with the rest of the glowing town. When Mater planned on taking Kit out to a restaurant, Aria insisted to pick out his outfit. They went out and bought himself a nice black suit matching Kit's silk black dress. Mater felt kinda weird since he wasn't wearing his "Git-R-Don" hat. Aria told him not to wear it.

The beautiful music of the violins and piano made Katherine smile. She took a glance at the glowing town across of her and looked back at Mater.

"This is the best, Mater." she said to him. "All of this, just for me?"

Mater shrugged. "Well shure. You are de best. And besides, it's Aria's money."

They both laughed. Mater looked at the table. They both finished their food and their glasses were half full. He got up and held his hand out in front of her.

"Care ta dance?" he asked. Kit smiled and put her hand in his.

"Gladly." she said. She stood up and walked around the table to him.

They were the only ones to go to the dance floor. Everyone else eating was just watching Mater and Kit dance to the violin and piano. Mater didn't really know how to dance. Kit just seemed to lead him. He accidentally stepped on her foot and blushed when she quietly said "ow".

"Sorry," he said feeling dumb. He released her hands.

Kit smiled and took his hands again. "It's okay." she said. They continued dancing until the song was over. When they got back to their table, the waiter went to them and took their plates and glasses. Then another when came with the check.

"Merci." Mater and Kit both said before the waiter left. Kit looked at Mater. He smiled.

"Uhh, Terry tawt me." he said. Kit nodded giggling.

Mater took the check booklet and looked at the total price at the bottom of the receipt. His eyes widened.

"Damn." he muttered. Kit chuckled.

"Aw well," he said taking out his wallet. "Not mah money." He smiled and put the money in the booklet. After the waiter came back and took it, the two left.

As the two took the elevator down, they were holding hands. As they walked out of the building, they swung their connected hands as if they were young preteens going out. Outside on the sidewalk, their hands were still swinging. Kit looked up at Mater and suddenly giggled. He looked at her.

"Wut?" he asked smiling.

Her smile turned into a smirk and they stopped walking although they still held hands. "I'm trying to decide if you look better with or without a hat."

"Oh," Mater said. He released Kit's hands and put on of them in his person and took out his "Git-R-Don" hat. Kit laughed.

"You brought it with you?"

"Hey, it's mah favorite hat." he held his hat in both hands.

"Without?" He put the hat on. "Or with?"

Kit took a good look. She folded her arms.

"Mm, you honestly look cute with both," she suddenly took the hat off his head and put it on hers.

"But _I_ look cuter in it." she said giggling. Mater chuckled and took her hands.

"You shure do." he went towards her face and kissed her lips with her kissing back.

Unlocking their lips, the couple miled at each other. The connected their hands back together and started walking back to the car.

Kit suddenly thought of something.  
"You know," she said still wearing his hat. "I wonder what Lightning and Sally are doing now."

"Oh yeah," Mater said. "Me too,"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm f-f-freezingg..." she said following with chattering teeth.

Sally was shaking in her position under the tree. The weather was cool which made her shiver since she was completely wet all over. Drops of water dripped down from her hair to her shoulders. She felt her teeth chatter fiercly.

"Here." Lightning said. He was covered in water as well. He let out his arm and let Sally come in to hug him. They both shivered feeling numb all over their bodies. 

"W-was it a g-good idea to jump in the f-freezing lake?" Sally asked.

Lightning's arms shook. "N-no." he said. He looked down at Sally and smiled. "But it was f-fun, right?"

She smiled too. "Yeah," Her brow furrowed. She sighed in annoyance and sat up.

"We're so dumb." she said chortling. She went behind the big tree.

"What?" Lightning asked. Sally came back holding two sweaters.

"We left our coats at the back of the tree." Sally said tossing his to coat to him.

Lightning chuckled. "Wow." he said putting it on. "We are dumb."

After they both put it the coats on, Sally stood up and tapped his shoulder.

"You're it!" she started running away and laughing. Lightning started laughing and chasing her around the lake.

Lightning finally caught her and she shrieked in laughter. He started hugging her and swinging her until they both hit the ground playfully. They started laughing uncontrollably. They noticed that Lightning was ontop of her. **(Don't have any bad thoughts...) **They started to kiss and then just stare at each other lovingly.

Lightning hesitated for a moment. Should he do it now? He couldn't think of any other moment. Now, he thought, I'll do it now.

"Hey Sal," he said after kissing her cheek.

"Yes, love?" Sally asked smiling. Lightning smiled as well until it suddenly faded. Not in a sad way; but in a gazing in awe way.

Lightning was lovestruck. This was probably the most beautiful look from Sally. She had no makeup and yet, she was beautiful and the water was drying off her face. That smile and those dimples made her stunningly breathless. The moonlight shined off her flawless features and her wet chestnut hair. Sally was waiting...

"Lightning," Sally said. Lightning blinked as if he was coming back from a dream.

"Huh?" he asked.

Sally chuckled. "You wanted to say something?"

"Oh, right..." Uh-oh, Lightning thought. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't say it.

"You...you look beautiful under moonlight." was all he could say. His smile looked faint.

"Oh," she said putting her hand on his cheek. She leaned his head down for them to kiss again.

He didn't want to let go of Sally. Lightning wanted to stay in this position with Sally forever. He didn't want Sally to unlock their lips; though she did.

Sally smiled. "Let's head to towards town." She sat up waiting for Lightning to get up. When he got up, so did Sally.

"Let me get my bag." Sally said. Lightning nodded as she went over to the tree they were sitting under. As she went over there, Lightning turned his back to her and took something out of his pocket. It was a tiny box.

He sighed and looked up. _Once again, you're too chicken to ask the "big question", huh McQueen?_ he thought to himself. He quickly hid the box back in his pocket and turned to Sally coming up to him.

"Okay," she said smiling. She held his hand. "Let's go." 

The two started down the road towards town on foot. Lightning was tired of being chicken. But he couldn't do it tonight.

_Not tonight,_ he thought. _Soon..._


	14. Yes, It's A Problem!

"I'll tell you about everything when I come back." Erik said hugging Kit.

"Okay." Kit said smiling. Erik lightly gave Kit a friendly kiss on the head. They released the hug.

Kit was the last person to hug for Erik. After one last wave saying goodbye to Kit, Mater, Aria and Terry, he got in the cab and was headed to the airport.

**One month later...**

Kit was spending a lot more time with Louis since Erik's been gone. She was glad that she was bonding with him. She really wanted to teach him many things.

"So you see," she explained. "Since you're French, you're name Louis would still be pronounced Louey. Like, Louis Vuitton."

"Why?" Louis asked.

"Well, in French, 's' is silent at the end of a word." Kit said again.

"Oh, okay,"Louis said.

There was a knock on the open door. It was Dr. Revonix _(Rev-oh-nee)_, Louis's surgeon.

"Madame Clemings?" he asked.

Kit stood up. "Oui?" she replied.

The surgeon decided to speak in English. "We need to talk privately." he said with an accent.

"Oh, alright." she said. She knelt down to Louis and murmured, "I'll be right back."

Louis nodded before she followed Dr. Revonix out in the hallway.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

The man hesitated. "Um..." he said sighing. "It's about your son's operation,"

Kit started to feel nervous. "What about it?"

"Well," he said. "A couple days ago, there was an article in the news about ineligible transplants."

Her eyes widened. Dr. Revonix continued. "It said patients reportedly can be listed as inactive for being too ill or too healthy. Louis seems to be too ill. Some critics even argued that ineligible patients are listed because of spending too much time waiting."

"But that's not fair!" Kit half yelled keeping herself quiet. "We _have_ been waiting too long!"

"I know that. But it's your son's age. We _had_ to keep him waiting. He was way too young to have a transplant that soon."

Kit looked down. She sighed and then looked up at him. "So...your saying he can't have this operation anymore?"

"Not exactly." Dr. Revonix said. "You see, the United Network for Organ Sharing statistics haven't decided to have Louis listed as one of the ineligible patients. They agreed that we can make Louis's operation a little earlier."

"Really?" Kit asked. She paused. "How early?"

"Well, the only available and appropriate time we can give him is next Friday."

Kit's eyes widened again. "Next Friday??" she repeated. "But, Louis's father is-is on a business trip and he won't come back until next **month**! And he's the one that planned this whole operation!"

Dr. Revonix shrugged. "I'm sorry, Madame Clemings. That is the only date we can give him."

Kit sighed. _The only date_ her mind repeated. "Okay." she said. "Book him for that."

He nodded and wrote it down on the clipboard he was holding.

"Alright. Merci(thank you), Madame." the surgeon said before leaving.

"No problem." she lied. She slowly walked back into Louis's room.

"What did you talk about, Maman?" Louis asked when she went to the chair next to his bed.

Kit forced a smiled and started to smooth his hair.

"Louis," she said gently. "You know how you're father said you'd have an operation in a couple months?" Louis nodded.

"Well," she said. "We had to change it to make it a little sooner."

Louis furrowed his brow. "How soon?"

Kit frowned. She didn't know if her son was brave enough to handle the nervousness. "I moved it to next Friday."

"You did!?" he asked surprised. He looked really scared. "Maman, I'm scared.."

"Oh, don't be, mon chéri.(my darling)." she said before kissing his hair. "Because this is going to help you get better. And then you get to go to school and make new friends...and most importantly, you're gonna be a brand new healthy boy."

Louis showed a faint smile. "You and Papa will both be there, right?"

Kit smiled. "Of course."

* * *

"I can't be there!"

"But it's the only available date, Erik!" Kit said back on the phone. "Besides, I already booked it."

"Kit, I can't just leave. This job's really important." Erik said.

"Louis is far more important right now." Kit said sounding serious. "I really want you to get on a plane to France now. Please? For Louis?"

Erik sighed on the phone. He paused for awhile.

"I think your boss would understand why." Kit added.

"Alright." he said. "I'll get on a plane."

Kit smiled. "Thank you."

"It's for Louis." Erik reminded her smirking.

She laughed softly. "Oh, right," Erik didn't hear her after a hesitation; but another voice.

"Salut, Papa!" Louis said on the phone.

"Louis?" Erik asked cheerfully. "Hey buddy. How are you feeling."

"Good." Louis replied in his small voice. "I really hope you can get here in time."

Erik grinned. "I'll be there no matter what, champ."

After a pause, Erik spoke again. "I gotta go now Louis. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Papa." the two hung up. Louis gave the cell phone to Kit.

"I can't wait until I can finally go home!" Louis said excitedly.

"Me neither, Louis." Kit replied with a grin.

* * *

"So wher's Louie gonna stay?"

Kit shrugged adding a sigh. "That's the hard part, Mater. He's never been in Erik's home and he's never _really_ experienced Paris."

She put her hands behind her head as she and Mater lied on the grass of Aria's lawn looking up at the moon.

"Sometimes I have thoughts if I should just move back here." Kit confessed. Mater looked away.

Kit noticed what she said and looked at him. "But I won't." she added. Mater turned his face back at her.

"Paris is very beautiful and it holds many memories for me. But, some of the memories aren't ones I would like to look back on, you know?"

Mater nodded smiling. "Yea, I undastand..." he paused for a minute. "Thats wah we broke up." he said softly.

Kit looked at him. She sat up. "Oh yeah..." she said. Mater sat up next to her.

"Of course," Mater added. "It wuzn't exactly a break-up." he recalled.

"Yeah," Kit said remembering. She started to look at the sky across from her. "After weeks of dating, you told me you had to leave Montana...because of some bad memories, or something. We agreed to meet again after college was over."

Mater chuckled. "Gess we fergot." the two both laughed. Kit looked back at him.

"It's lucky we found ourselves in Radiator Springs, huh?" Kit pointed out. Mater nodded.

"You know," Kit added. "You never exactly told me the _real_ reason you had to leave." she hesitated. "What did you wanna get away from?"

Mater sighed and showed a wry smile. "God...its such a long story..."

**Too be continued...in the next chapter...ONLY if my readers REVIEW!!**


End file.
